Venganza pendiente
by Zusuky
Summary: La relación entre Souichi y Morinaga, parece cada vez más estable. Ahora conversan más, y hasta se extrañan por la distancia que mantienen debido a sus ocupaciones y trabajo. No podría ir mejor todo para Morinaga, pero que hacer cuando son otros acontecimientos los que amenazan no solo su relación, si no su mismo bienestar físico. Deben confiar plenamente el uno en el otro y apoyar
1. Chapter 1

Venganza pendiente.

.

Hechos a través de sus ojos.

.

.

Menos mal que puedo hablar de esto manteniendo la calma.

Hace apenas unas semanas, me temblaban las manos y mi corazón se agitaba sintiendo mucho miedo, un miedo que me quitaba el sueño y me sobrepasaba.

.

.

Eso decía mi joven amiga, que trataba de convencerse que lo había superado y que su vida regresaría a ser la misma de antes. Pensé que no era del todo cierto, no podía serlo después de esas experiencias. Todavía tartamudeaba y vacilaba en responder algunas cosas. Aun así, me conto lo que sucedió hacia tres años.

.

.

Tres años antes.

.

\- ¡Ese maldito tiene que pagarlo! Nadie se mete conmigo y lo pasa tan tranquilo –

 _ **Si, debes hacerlo pagar ¡Te hizo quedar en ridículo delante de toda esa gente!**_

 _ **¡Todos te miraban como si fueras un desalmado y sin humanidad!**_

 _ **A los bastardos egoístas hay que matarlos. ¡Matalo! ¡Matalo!**_

Esa última orden no le gustó mucho. Sin embargo, una parte de él escuchaba con atención.

\- ¡Ya bastaaaa! ¡Deténganse! –

Le dolía la cabeza y las voces unas más elevadas que otras, no se detenían. Era verdad que muchas veces estas lo consolaban, pero resultaban más frecuentes las ocasiones que lo animaban a lastimarse o lastimar a otros. Se repetía que no estaba loco, más bien, nadie lo entendía.

La posición en cuclillas, las manos en sus sienes tirando de unos pocos mechones de su cabello, parecían no lastimarlo. Mas lo hacían esos reclamos y ordenes dentro de su mente. Todo era un remolino dentro de su cabeza.

.

De niño siempre parecía mas callado y solitario que la mayoría.

Nunca mantuvo una verdadera amistad con ninguno de sus compañeros en el colegio o de los niños que jugaban en la calle. Sus padres, cansados por los frecuentes arranques de ira, preferían ceder en cumplirle todos sus caprichos. Jamás aceptarían que su hijo se salía de la norma.

Es una etapa, ya pasara. Se decían sabiendo en el fondo que no lo era.

Pero esas conclusiones, pasaban de una a otra. Y decidieron que el tiempo seria su aliado.

Así, la ropa de moda, los gadgets más modernos terminaban en sus manos. Corría a comprar cada teléfono inteligente que salía, manteniéndose a la vanguardia y usándolos para aprender cosas que la mayoría no investigaría.

Su hermano mayor parecía ser el único que lo entendía un poco. Pero este a veces se horrorizaba de las cosas que hacía. ¡Acuchillo mi pez! Casi se le detuvo el corazón del impacto cuando miro toda la pecera con el agua teñida de sangre. Amaba a su hermano, pero no podía evadir que en algún momento ese joven necesitaría ayuda especializada. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, algo detonaría sus impulsos incontrolables.

.

.

Kana chan me narraba lo ocurrido en la que fue siempre su casa:

Toda la tarde estuve recogiendo del piso hojas y más hojas con muchas claves binarias que imprimía el fax, nunca noté que en algunas líneas aparecía el nombre de mi niisan. El ya venía de camino a casa, siempre lo abandona todo cuando Tomoe o yo necesitamos de él y por eso lo amo tanto.

Lo llame asustada y llorando, pensé que algo malo sucedería esa misma noche, pero no sucedió así.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y salte más temerosa de lo que estaba. Era Nissan, pensé que llegaría junto con su asistente, Morinaga quien no se le despega para nada y a quien solo había visto un par de veces, la mayoría porque mi hermano se pasa de copas y es capaz de perder la consciencia en cualquier parte. Y ese estudiante, casi lo cargaba con su cuerpesote. Me pareció un gigante cuando lo vi.

La primera vez que conocí a su asistente, me pareció de lo más simpático y atento, principalmente con mi Nii, pero cuando lo vi besar a mi hermano, mientras este dormía de borracho...En esa ocasión se quedó a dormir y luego recuerdo que se citó con otro chico, me cayó muy mal. Un hipócrita pensé.

Me sentí a salvo cuando Nii llego a casa y comenzó a revisarlo todo, con lo inteligente que es, de inmediato noto que todos esos faxes eran como una advertencia para él. Pues él si vio su nombre entre tantas claves raras. No le dio mucha importancia, tal vez lo hizo para que yo no me preocupara.

No tenía mucho tiempo de estar en casa, cuando apareció Morinaga. Parecía preocupado también, pero no me inspiraba mucha confianza, y cuando convenció a Nii para quedarse en casa, pensé que sería mejor dejarlos solos y quedarme con la tía Matsuda. Tal vez su asistente estaba arrepentido y quería convencer a Niisan de que lo perdonara por su casi infidelidad. Creí que me odiaba, ya lo habíamos expuesto entre Tomoe, su casero y yo.

Pero no, el seguía hablándome tan amable como siempre.

Kanako se reía al narrarme esto, creo que ya se estaba relajando al recordar los sucesos.

Me sorprendió enterarme de estos acontecimientos, y yo que pensaba que era el único que sabía de estos dos. El maldito de Kurokawa no me conto todos los detalles.

Pero continuemos.

Kanako me dijo:

Pasaron muchas cosas, y me cuesta saber dónde situar cada una de ellas. Recuerdo que algunas personas sufrieron en el transcurso de los acontecimientos y yo junto con Morinaga, hubiéramos muerto si él no se despierta antes de que se extendiera el fuego. Ahora entiendo que tuve mucha suerte de que él estuviera ahí y fuera tan valiente para no salir corriendo asustado para salvar solo su vida, que bien hubiese podido optar por hacer. También agradezco que niisan aceptara su ayuda, porque tú lo conoces, es muy terco y siempre quiere resolver las cosas por sí mismo.

No quería hacerla pasar por esto y menos hacerla recordar detalles mínimos, pero si podía usar a otro como pretexto, así que pregunte:

¿Y Morinaga, que dijo el después del incendio?

Kanako giro un poco su rostro y note que trataba de recordar. Entonces continuo:

Él dijo a Niisan que mientras esperaba que fuera la hora para recogerlo en la estación cuando saliera de la Universidad, se recostó un rato para descansar, pero sintió que el sueño le ganaría, puso la alarma de su celular para que lo despertara y pudiera llegar por él a tiempo.

Quería soltar una carcajada, ya podía ver a Souichi kun con las mejillas acaloradas del bochorno. Morinaga es un novio muy protector y lo ama demasiado. Ni siquiera yo he sido tan atento con mis novias.

Cuando Kanako aspiro con fuerzas, volví a poner atención a su relato.

Cuando sonó la alarma se levantó todavía medio dormido, de pronto, notó el olor denso y dulce de algún producto inflamable. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de gasolina o tal vez diésel. Sorprendido y asustado, se levantó de inmediato de la cama. La sensación era tan fuerte que su primera reacción fue la de dar la alarma, gritar: fuego, fuego, pero recordó que yo era una adolescente y no quería asustarme de mas, así que fue por mí para sacarme antes de que se propagara incendio. Dijo que se imaginaba lenguas rojas y amarillas de fuego engullendo la ropa de cama, las paredes, el suelo. Pensó en la horrible asfixia que provocaría el humo y por eso la prisa de salir ponto y respirar aire.

La puerta de mi habitación no estaba cerrada con llave, como hacia algunas noches que me encerraba disgustada con Niisan. Yo note que se le tensaron todos los músculos y, con la misma rapidez, que entro, me saco de la casa.

Pude ver claramente todo lo que Kanako me contaba, y la verdad es que lo que había hecho Souichi kun esa noche, era lo que más quería saber.

\- ¿Souichi kun, que hizo cuando llego? Porque debe haber llegado mientras el fuego ardía mas –

Si, así fue. Yo corrí a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi llegar, estaba asustado y mirando todo. De inmediato pregunto si estaba bien. Le explique todo muy rápido, pero cuando le dije que Morinaga todavía estaba adentro, se aseguró de que me quedara con la tía Matsuda y se empapo con agua, para después entrar corriendo.

Morinaga salió quejándose de que le dolían mas los golpes que Niisan le dio, que el ser aplastado por el librero, pero se veía tan feliz por ser rescatado por él. Que ya no se quejó más. Y entonces, mi Nii vio al culpable y corrió hacia él a golpearlo hasta que el pirómano cayo inconsciente.

¡Pirómano! Si, ese sujeto debió serlo para atreverse a hacer algo así y todavía quedarse a ver su obra…lo que cualquier analista diría: se sentía excitado con eso. A veces la locura puede ser una fijación, pensar en una sola cosa y hacerla. Supuse eso después de escuchar a Kanako.

.

.

Cuando decidí provocar ese incendio, había utilizado diésel adquirido en una estación de servicio que atendía como principales clientes a choferes de tráileres o camiones de carga.

En la oscuridad de mi dormitorio, sacudí la cabeza, como ahuyentando aquellas voces en mi cabeza. Aquella noche había controlado mi rabia asesina cuando vi a Souichi llegar a su casa y a aquel tipo enorme junto a él. Pensé que ese sujeto de mirada tranquila, sería un estorbo en mis planes.

Ignore pensar en él, seguro ya no aparecería por esa casa. Encendí mi ordenador y continúe leyendo información de cómo ocultar el origen de un incendio, todo lo referente a la precaución y la sutileza para no ser descubierto. Algo que no me sirvió de nada la noche que inicie el fuego. Fui cuidadoso de no dejar ningún rastro, pensé que ni el investigador más experto lo descubriría.

.

.

Kana chan termino de narrarme lo de esa noche.

El Otaku pirómano, había provocado el incendio y se quedó a unos metros viendo como los vecinos estaban dando las voces de alarma. Se quedó como hipnotizado a oír cómo el fuego empezaba a crepitar con avidez frente de él. Levanto el rostro y sus ojos extasiados veían disfrutando la danza de esas lenguas azules y rojas y continuaba esperando hasta verlo cobrar toda su fuerza.

Una de sus voces, la que siempre parecía mas sagaz y madura le dijo que se perdiera entre la multitud y no permaneciera solo o lo verían de inmediato. Pero no se fue, no hasta verlo a él. Souichi, y la cara que reflejaría al ver su casa en llamas. Estaba contento, había hecho un buen trabajo y razono que ni siquiera el mejor equipo de bomberos conseguiría extinguir el incendio hasta que fuera demasiado tarde y no quedara nada.

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.

.

Saludos!

.

.

.

La relación entre Souichi y Morinaga, parece cada vez más estable. Ahora conversan más, y hasta se extrañan por la distancia que mantienen debido a sus ocupaciones y trabajo. No podría ir mejor todo para Morinaga, pero que hacer cuando son otros acontecimientos los que amenazan no solo su relación, si no su mismo bienestar físico. Deben confiar plenamente el uno en el otro y apoyarse más que nunca.


	2. Capítulo Comienzan los problemas

**Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **Comienzan los problemas.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Todo esto fue el comienzo de varios extraños sucesos que culminaron en aquel descubrimiento aterrador.

Los testimonios de estas personas y los hechos, puedes comprobarlos por ti mismo Isogai san, pero te recomiendo que no remuevas nada más. Ya no es necesario hacerlo.

.

Durante las dos semanas que antecedieron a esos acontecimientos, Souichi había estado más estresado de lo que normalmente suele estar.

Morinaga san sin siquiera conocer lo que se avecinaba, le había suplicado repetidamente que considerara mudarse a Shizuoka con él. Al departamento que la compañía farmacéutica le otorgo como trabajador de planta dentro de la misma. Sin embargo, Souichi se negó a complacerlo a pesar de que el laboratorio que lo contrato tenía una sucursal en aquella ciudad. Alego que el quería trabajar en la casa matriz que se encuentra en Tokio, por lo que ya había conseguido un departamento para el solo en esa enorme urbe.

La primera semana que se mudó, fue el comienzo de todo. Ahora es seguro que, si él hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, se habría mudado con Morinaga sin ninguna excusa y habría dejado ya esos últimos experimentos en los que trabajaba en la Universidad de Nagoya.

.

.

El pulso de Souichi se aceleró, las manos le temblaban y la navaja que mantenía asida, cayó al suelo. estaba concentrado en terminar de prepararse para ir a la Universidad y a entregar unos últimos papeles en su próximo empleo. No es que se asustara fácilmente, pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, mucho menos a esas horas de la mañana. El fuerte ruido y la sorpresa hicieron que se sobresaltara, esto casi provoco que se cortarse la barbilla que rasuraba al ras con la navaja filosa.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, grito molesto frente a su imagen "¿Qué demonios?" Qué diablos se rompió ….

Recién había entrado al baño cuando escucho el golpe seco y reconoció el sonido del vidrio crujir al hacerse añicos.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que, Morinaga llegaba con las bolsas del convini y el frasco del café o jugo se le habían caído mientras acomodaba las cosas. Sin embargo, cuando corrió a la sala, nadie había entrado y la maceta cercana a la ventana, junto con el piso estaban llenos de trozos de cristal. De inmediato levanto la vista y vio el deforme agujero en la ventana, la cortina azul se levantaba al contacto del aire, suspendiéndola unos segundos para después regresar a su sitio sin dejar de menearse. Aún estaba confundido, trataba de ponerle lógica a lo sucedido.

Concluyo que afuera podría encontrar una mejor respuesta. Salió del departamento sin importarle llevar solo el pantalón del pijama puesto. Si algún vecino o vecina se escandalizaba al verlo, eso pasaba a segundo plano. El rubio estaba tan concentrado buscando, giro el cuerpo con los puños apretados, a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Nadie, no había nadie en el pasillo de su piso, se asomó al balcón, solo para comprobar que en las calles había montones de niños con sus madres caminando despreocupados rumbo al colegio.

Frustrado regreso dentro. Algo le decía que eso no había sido un accidente, pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a investigar se le haría tarde y de todos modos no había nadie en el piso que le dijera si vio algo o alguien. Decidió terminar de prepararse.

.

Después de seis meses de haber llenado algunas solicitudes en diferentes laboratorios importantes de Japón, al fin había recibido la notificación de que era aceptado en la empresa donde podría poner en practica todo su conocimiento y habilidades. Souichi siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, no se trataba de que en los demás laboratorios no le llamaran, por el contrario, en todos había un lugar para él; pero el laboratorio americano que estaba situado en Tokio era al que aspiraba.

.

Apenas podía reconocerse en la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. El rubio siempre fue el más atractivo en la familia Tatsumi, pero él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso. Dio un paso atrás mientras enfocaba bien su reflejo. Caray, eso de verse de traje y pensar que esa sería su presentación a partir de dos semanas todos los días, le hizo dudar. Souichi pensó que Morinaga san si encajaba con ese look "Con esa estatura, tiene mucha presencia"

Souichi sabía que su vida pronto cambiaria a grandes pasos…tal vez más de lo que pensaba. Sería como dar un salto al vacío, sumergirse de lleno en la investigación y volver a estar bajo las ordenes de algún superior. No que no estuviera acostumbrado a eso, siempre trabajo bajo la supervisión de algún profesor, sintió escalofríos al recordar al desquiciado que quiso ultrajarlo años atrás Miyoshi Sensei. Pero desde que Fujushima sensei y Susuki sensei lo dirigian, habia aprendido muchas cosas de esos hombres mayores.

Se había olvidado de recoger los cristales regados en el piso de la sala. Su fuerte nunca fue el mantener el orden en el hogar, eso lo dejaba a Nasuda san, Tomoe y Kanako chan.

Cuando Morinaga finalmente regreso con las compras, escucho atento mientras ajustaba su oído y con el ceño fruncido se sorprendía de lo que Souichi le platico, reacciono de manera parecida a él cuando miro el desastre. Salió, miro a todos lados y se asomó por el balcón, cuando entro nuevamente; mostro su evidente preocupación y enojo.

\- ¡Estamos en el cuarto piso! Esto no es obra de chiquillos, se necesita fuerza y muy buen tino. Eso, si pensamos que querían dar contra esta ventana, lo cual parece difícil -

La pequeña piedra estaba en su mano, la recogió del sillón a donde había ido a parar. Morinaga san parecía calcular su peso jugando con ella al levantarla al aire y volviendo a tomarla, después, miro a la ventana. Souichi que ya estaba más tranquilo, pensó que, si continuaba hablando con su amante del tema, este trataría de convencerlo de que debía irse de ese lugar. Por lo tanto, dejo de darle mucha importancia impacientándose de todo lo que Morinaga especulaba. Por eso, quiso terminar de hablar del asunto:

\- Tal vez fue solo un tiro al azar, algún desocupado debió hacerlo, pero será una molestia reemplazar el vidrio-

.

El olor a maderas y sándalo de la loción de afeitar de Souichi, combinado con su esencia personal, hizo que Morinaga lo mirara y desechara el asunto. Su senpai lucia demasiado hermoso con ese traje oscuro, por un instante deseo que mejor no le hubiesen dando el puesto en aquella empresa ¿Que pasaría si todas las mujeres se le insinuaban? Negó con la cabeza tres veces, y desecho el pensamiento, el rubio lo golpearía si comenzaba con sus celos. Con un máximo esfuerzo, Tetsuhiro lograba reprimir esas sensaciones, ya habían avanzado mucho en su relación, al grado de verse casi a diario.

Con una dicha infinita, Morinaga regresaba tan seguido como su trabajo le permitía, Souichi hasta le había dado la llave de su departamento en Tokio y en poco tiempo, juntos desocuparían su viejo hogar de Nagoya. El rubio había tenido quince días de vacaciones que terminaban ese mismo día, por eso el más joven había viajado a verlo; sin embargo, ahora se verían hasta dentro de unas semanas en las cuales desocuparían y entregarían la que fue su casa por más de un año. Eso lo ponía triste, pero comprendió que el tener un hogar, sin importar donde fuera. Si era con Souichi él estaría feliz.

Ambos se dispusieron a salir después del fracaso de Morinaga por conseguir un beso. Souichi iría a terminar los trámites necesarios para ser parte del personal en los laboratorios de Tokio y Tetsuhiro a Shizuoka de regreso a su departamento y al trabajo en la farmacéutica S en el que ya había encontrado su ritmo.

Últimamente era capaz de terminar durante la semana laboral y a una hora más razonable, no como en sus primeros meses que apenas y dormía. Atrás quedo la ansiedad de trabajar a marchas forzadas para tener una pequeña pero valiosísima oportunidad de ir a Nagoya para llegar a su hogar y pasar un fin de semana junto a Souichi. Ahora se sentía seguro, no un cien por ciento como deseaba si tan solo el rubio accediera a vivir con él. Sin embargo, ahora con su amante a tan solo una hora de distancia en Tokio buscaba pretextos para ir casi a diario. Los más comunes, siempre tendrían que ver con la comida y revisar su guardarropa…pero, por supuesto, buscar la ocasión para amanecer en la cama de quien vivía ahí, como aseguro Morinaga varios meses atrás y vaya que había amanecido al lado de Souichi con frecuencia.

Antes de que Souichi girara la manija de la puerta para salir. Morinaga tomo una de sus manos, y lo miro con cariño.

\- Senpai se cuidadoso, me preocupa dejarte solo. ¿Sé que una pedrada en la ventana no parece importante, pero nunca está de más ser precavido ne? Cuando vuelvas a casa no tomes atajos, camina por donde hay muchas personas y luz –

Souichi miro su mano que era acariciada por su amante mientras le hablaba. Alzo la vista y se topó con la mirada de un enamorado y preocupado Morinaga, respiro hondo antes de tratar de hacerle ver al ansioso joven que era capaz de cuidarse solo y no tenia porque angustiarse.

\- Exageras como de costumbre, siempre cortábamos camino y nunca paso nada. Nada que no tenga que ver contigo y tus manoseos, bastardo -

Morinaga meneaba la cabeza negando, su novio era bastante terco. Sin embargo, el chico de cabellos negros ya era bastante capaz de manejar ese explosivo carácter de su novio. No le importaba recurrir a sus conocidos chantajes. Por lo que tomo a Souichi de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

\- Pero yo venía contigo. ¿Vamos, hazlo para que pueda concentrarme en el trabajo y estar más tranquilo, ne?.te llamare para asegurarme que todo está bien -

Souichi lo miraba conservando el ceño fruncido, " Y ya empieza con cosas innecesarias" pensó resignado el rubio. Tetsuhiro tenía esa expresión de nuevo en su rostro, se acercó un paso y lo beso consiguiéndolo con esfuerzo, pues su amante veía ridículo despedirse de ese modo, con todo, se mantuvo quieto aceptando los labios del tonto romántico aquel.

.

.

Caminaron una calle juntos y cada quien tomo su rumbo. Ya en Nagoya, Souichi camino a la esquina donde siempre se detenía frente al semáforo, planeando lo que haría en el laboratorio; nunca estaba lo suficientemente pendiente de las cosas a su alrededor, llámese: personas y autos.

.

.

Testimonio de la fanática de Souichi, Sayumi, amiga de Mihauro Mika.

.

Todas las mañanas le observaba mientras esperaba el cambio de la luz del semáforo, es fácil de predecir, solía tomar el mismo camino a la Universidad de Nagoya. En ocasiones, cuando lo veía, tenía la sensación de que el también me veía y sentía unas enormes ganas de acercarme y caminar juntos a la Universidad. Algunos fines de semana veía al otro chico más alto, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, pero no lo veía tan a menudo porque solía salir de viaje de trabajo y solo ayudaba en el laboratorio por ratos. Lo que no me quedaba del todo claro, pues él ya era graduado y no continuo con su doctorado. Me imagino que como son muy buenos amigos, se mantienen en contacto.

Tatsumi senpai siempre fue un hombre serio y muy respetado. En realidad, antes era bastante indiferente con todos los alumnos, solía prestarles atención únicamente a los profesores o investigadores capaces de enseñarle algo, algo que en ese tiempo ya no sucedía, pues se le conocía por su inteligencia y buenos resultados en las investigaciones que estaban a su cargo y por qué siempre escucho las sugerencias de sus ayudantes.

.

Investigador Toshibana.

.

El investigador a cargo del caso, era un hombre de estatura promedio y no muy mayor. Usaba lentes y tenía el tic de acomodarlas con frecuencia en el puente de su nariz. Su calma hacia que cualquiera que hablara con él se desesperara por la lentitud de habla.

Señorita Sayumi, ¿Noto usted a alguien que pudiera ser una amenaza, alguien que lo molestara? Si Tatsumi san era conocido y admirado, no le faltarían los enemigos envidiosos.

Sayumi.

.

En la Universidad, abundan personas así, no solo en el departamento de ciencias. Debe entender que investigar es algo como una competencia, estar ideando que puede ser un experimento exitoso en el mercado de los medicamentos, en la agricultura y cosas parecidas. Así que supongo que Tatsumi senpai tendría más de un envidioso rondándole, pero de eso a que los demás lo notáramos, es muy distinto. Todos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, no solo ir de clase en clase, si no también tener entrenamientos.

Además, él tiene tiempo que es más sociable, tampoco diré que con toda habla. Sin embargo, es cortes y saluda a todos los que estamos en el laboratorio cada que entra, así como suele despedirse al terminar su trabajo.

Toshibana.

.

Entonces, usted asegura que el día ... de enero, Tatsumi san estuvo en la Universidad en su horario habitual, el cual es de ocho de la mañana a seis de la tarde. Y que no desapareció del laboratorio 2 en ese tiempo.

Sayumi.

.

Así es oficial, lo puedo asegurar porque ese día, mi equipo compartió el laboratorio con el equipo de Tatsumi senpai. Por lo regular, los viernes siempre están ocupados todos los laboratorios. La mayoría queremos terminar si es posible, antes del fin de semana. Los sábados en ocasiones es el día en que se vence el plazo para entregar trabajos. Claro que eso depende en que se esté trabajando, algunas investigaciones son de meses o años.

Y debo agregar, que la bitácora del senpai ya está en sus manos, por lo que puede comprobar la asistencia y permanencia de Tatsumi senpai, ese día.

.

.

\- Kanako chan, lo que no entiendo es como terminaron involucrados los asistentes, estudiantes de otro departamento y hasta Morinaga san. Parece que no solo tu hermano era el objetivo -

\- Así es Isogai san, las personas más cercanas a niisan también vivieron sus propias pesadillas y ya sabes cómo termino todo. Fue algo espantoso, solo una mente enferma y también inteligente planearía algo así. Además, ni siquiera Souichi niisan podía recordar con claridad cómo ocurrieron los incidentes y hasta llego a dudar que en verdad sucedieran, pues no dejaban huellas -

Isogai leía con ahínco las hojas sueltas en sus manos, parecía reflexionar en cada cosa que leía.

\- En algunas anotaciones de los agentes, concerniente a los testimonios de Souichi kun, dejan claras sus dudas en sus testimonios, pero con los otros informes las cosas se aclaran. Como en este, donde tu hermano explica lo siguiente:

.

Declaración de Tatsumi Souichi.

.

Comenzaron a suceder pequeños actos violentos. Mi recorrido a la Universidad suele ser el mismo todos los días. Me dirijo rumbo a la estación del metro por la misma calle y me detengo en la avenida. Esa mañana en particular estaba un poco distraído. Cruce con pasos largos las avenidas mientras el semáforo hacia el conteo. Doble entonces a la izquierda y camine más deprisa varias manzanas, tres, cuatro, no sé, no recuerdo bien. Lo que si recuerdo es que tenía que mirar atrás, a los lados y continuar hacia delante.

Cuando llegue a la estación, gire con brusquedad, para ver a quien me estuviese siguiendo. Pero no vi a nadie. Llegue al laboratorio con esa extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero después de comenzar con el trabajo y concentrarme examinando muestras bajo el microscopio; me olvide de todo.

Fue entonces cuando escuche el grito de Mihauro Mika, había entrado al laboratorio minutos después de mí. En su mesa encontró un cobaya de laboratorio decapitado y con la cola cortada del cuerpo del roedor. No comprendíamos que hacia ese animal ahí. Quienes los utilizan son del laboratorio del departamento de medicina y ese edificio y sus laboratorios están al otro extremo de la Universidad.

Mika temblaba asustada, estaba al borde del llanto. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una rigidez paralizante le recorría el cuerpo. Estaba junto a mí, con los ojos clavados en el cuerpo del roedor, tapándose la boca con la mano, como si al hablar aumentara el miedo que mantenía en su interior. La tome con suavidad del brazo y la aleje del lugar para que dejara de mirar aquella escena desagradable. Su reacción fue la de abrazarse con fuerzas a mí; trate de calmarla. Pero yo mismo estaba horrorizado al ver la sangre del animal encharcada y que había arruinado algunos de sus papeles y anotaciones de días recientes.

Después de la desagradable situación, ella parecía reacia a querer trabajar de nuevo en esa misma mesa. Llamamos al profesor Fukushima y él se encargó de que se diera aviso a las autoridades competentes en el campus. Por supuesto que a nosotros también nos hicieron algunas preguntas. Les pareció raro que, si yo fui el primero en llegar, no me diera cuenta de nada. Les explique que llego directamente a ponerme mi bata y me pongo a trabajar enseguida sin revisar mesa por mesa, respuesta que no les agrado mucho. Me veían como un sospechoso y no como un testigo de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, un poco alterada, Mika salto en mi defensa:

\- ¡Senpai es incapaz de hacer algo así, él siempre ha cuidado de nosotros! -

Fin del primer informe.

.

.

.

\- Estoy muy preocupado -

Comento con evidente angustia un estudiante llamado Sakamoto.

\- No, más que preocupado, estoy asustado -

\- No jodas con eso -

Hablo la estudiante sentada a lado, Mezumi.

\- ¿Por qué no añades que más bien, casi te meas del miedo -

Agrego el tercer estudiante de nombre Ryuga.

\- ¿Y qué haremos al respecto? -

Preguntó al último Sakamoto. Era claro que todos intentaban mantener la calma pues a ese punto ya sentían más que temor, angustia o miedo. Tenían pánico.

\- En resumen, creo que estamos totalmente jodidos -

Concluyo Ryuga resignado.

Se trataba de tres estudiantes de segundo año del departamento de medicina sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de la universidad de Nagoya, ante humeantes tazas de café. Era mediodía y la cafetería estaba llena de estudiantes de todos los departamentos de la Facultad de Ciencias. La universidad contaba con tres cafeterías en distintos edificios, pero la cafetería del edificio central, donde estaban los estudiantes de Agronomía y los de agricultura, era la más grande y con mejor menú. Los jóvenes que mantuvieron el silencio unos minutos, de vez en cuando miraban nerviosos en derredor.

La única joven de ese pequeño trio, lucia más asustada, pero al mismo tiempo más madura y decidida, insto a los dos restantes:

\- Lo correcto sería ir con el decano o la seguridad del campus. Podríamos ir a ver al profesor Sumaya, porque es el experto en personalidades …violentas. Él tendrá alguna idea sobre lo que podemos hacer -

La estudiante ya era una mujer casada aun a sus veintitrés años, asistía a la Facultad de Ciencias en el departamento de medicina con el apoyo de su marido, quien trabajaba de noche y de día se encargaba de cuidar de su bebe de casi un año de edad. Sakamoto comentó con decisión:

\- Ella tiene razón, no podemos dejar que esta situación se descontrole más. Podría tratarse de una enfermedad. No lo sé, lo que, si se es que, Tenemos que hacer algo si no queremos vernos metidos en un lío que afecte a nuestras carreras. Y él es peligroso -

Ellos no eran estudiantes de Psiquiatría, por lo que no querían apresurarse a sacar conjeturas de aquel tipo. Pero no se enfrentaban a cosas como: copiar, acoso sexual o plagio. Por eso Ryuga intervino:

\- Sí. Un gran plan si no fuera porque puede llevarnos ante el consejo universitario por infracción académica. No podemos acusar a otro estudiante sin pruebas firmes y sólidas. La realidad es que estas son puras especulaciones. Y por más peligroso que parezca, no puedes acusar a un estudiante solo porque creamos que puede hacer algo terrible y su conducta sea violenta. Esas no son suficientes pruebas -

Todos guardaron silencio mientras sorbían de su café, no era difícil adivinar que tenían cierto temor, hasta el grado de sentirse en peligro.

\- Creo que, si no hacemos nada, y dejamos las cosas como están, al menos no nos meteremos en líos -

La mujer frunció el ceño al pensar que eso sería actuar cobardemente y con negligencia.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Tenemos que hacer algo, pero hagamos lo que hagamos, no quiero que nos vayan a tachar de revoltosos. No quiero que algo manche mi currículo -

\- Ni tu currículo ni el de ninguno de nosotros valdrá nada si dejamos las cosas así. Nunca trabajaríamos a gusto, no podríamos concentrarnos con su sola presencia -

\- Correcto, entonces debemos ir con el profesor Sumaya para empezar…eso sería lo menos peligroso. Tampoco sería bueno que fuéramos todos en bola, entre menos llamemos la atención, será más seguro para cada uno de nosotros -

\- Entonces iré yo, pero asegúrenme que, si los llama el profesor, confirmaran lo que diga. Todo lo que hemos hablado aquí lo sostendrán -

Estuvieron todos de acuerdo, tal vez más nerviosos que al comienzo de su reunión en esa cafetería. Se habían negado a hacerlo en la más cercana a su facultad, aun así, cualquier ruido los hacia estremecerse y voltear a la entrada, temían que llegara el estudiante violento del que habían hablado y con una pistola, los matara a todos. Al más estilo de los Estados Unidos.

La joven continúo organizando.

\- Necesitamos hacer una lista sobre sus conductas aterradoras. Incluyendo todos los detalles posibles. Como las fechas y lo que hizo, quienes fueron testigos, sus nombres. También lo que vimos que hizo sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia por la mañana en el laboratorio sin ninguna razón. Estrangular al cobaya y después cortarle cabeza y cola. Debemos llevarle al profesor Sumaya toda esa información -

Se miraron unos a otros tratando de parecer que querían ayudar a su compañero. Sin embargo, en realidad, en el fondo sabían que lo que les importaba era protegerse, pero reunidos en esa mesa; era evidente que jamás lo diría alguno de ellos en voz alta. Mezumi comento:

\- No debemos dejar que esto se demore por más tiempo, necesitamos hacerlo ya, antes…antes que alguien resulte herido -

\- ¿Estamos todos en esto? -

Preguntó el estudiante Sakamoto. Y bebieron lo último de su café antes de responder.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a su edificio de estudios, no sin antes comprobar que a quien temían no los había seguido hasta la cafetería.

.

.

Cerró una de sus cuentas falsas de Facebook y se concentró en Tatsumi Souichi. Ese investigador no estaba en las redes sociales, pero había otras fuentes de información. Como los periódicos de la Universidad.

Tatsumi Souichi aparecía varias veces por los pasados años, por participar en varios experimentos con buenos resultados. Algunos eran solo menciones breves, otras hablaban más de él. En otras entradas en la Universidad de Tokio se le había dado un prestigioso premio, y en esta información si incluía la fotografía del apuesto rubio Y la información de que Souichi seguía estudiando en la universidad para obtener un doctorado.

\- Hola, Souichi -

Dijo la persona con los ojos clavados en la imagen, grabándose bien las facciones.

\- Creo que nos vamos a conocer bien -

Después de unos segundos y pulsar algunas teclas más, tenía la dirección y el número de teléfono de Souichi. Se acomodó mejor en su silla sonriendo y tocando la imagen del rostro del rubio.

Dividió la pantalla y colocó la fotografía en cuatro imagenes.

\- Así te mirare cada que encienda y apague mi computadora -

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció. Pueden notar que, estoy influenciada por los libros de misterio y suspenso que me gusta leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Deliriums

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Delirium.**

.

.

Los pasillos de la Universidad algunas veces estaban vacíos, no así ese día. Había algunos grupos hablando de lo sucedido en el laboratorio dos. La mayoría de los estudiantes, por no decir todos; conocían al estudiante graduado y que terminaba en unos días su doctorado. Tatsumi Souichi. Sin embargo, no era ese el asunto en cuestión, se trataba de lo acontecido a la asistente del investigador y a las especulaciones del caso.

Había estado renuente a asistir a la Universidad, pero tenía que estar ahí, siguiendo la rutina. Actuar de manera normal era esencial, o el proyecto en el que trabajaban tan duro se resentiría, igual que el ánimo de sus kohuais.

Sabía que él era el responsable y quien los guiaba. Como también sabía que durante varios días hablarían de él y lo sucedido, hasta sobre su vida personal. Fue suficiente entrar a la Universidad y sintió cómo lo miraban disimuladamente, las conversaciones susurradas que se detenían de repente cuando él pasaba alrededor, le hicieron mirarlos a todos retadoramente.

Un grupo de cuatro mujeres, continuaron hablando una vez que él siguió su camino. Rodeaban a Mika.

\- Eso es horrible Mika, escuchamos lo del cobaya decapitado, pero, ¿Estás bien? ¿Averiguaron quien fue? -

Mihauro Mika era vista por sus compañeros como una chica fuerte e intrépida, no les sorprendió mucho a los de su clase que ella con mucha confianza se postulara para asistente del demonio del laboratorio dos, con el que todo el mundo deseaba trabajar, pero que al mismo tiempo temían hacerlo por su irritable carácter y poca paciencia. Sin embargo, esa mañana Mihauro no parecía la de siempre, en esos momentos se veía tan vulnerable y nerviosa. Sin que nadie lo sospechara, se preguntaba con miedo ¿Porque en su mesa? ¿Alguien la odiaba y quería dañarla? O sería una broma. No, no parecía una simple broma, nunca le había sucedido aquello y seguía temblando.

\- No tenemos idea. Senpai, Tadokoro y yo un día antes salimos juntos de la Universidad por la noche y todo lo dejamos limpio y ordenado. Seguimos los protocolos y cerramos el laboratorio. Después caminamos al metro y cada quien abordo rumbo a su casa –

La chica enamorada y fanática de Souichi comento asustada:

\- Este incidente es horrible y nos recordó lo del terrible Aki, ese asesino famoso que durante semanas acaparo los noticiarios porque decapitaba a sus víctimas y hacia cosas pervertidas con sus cabezas –

Las otras jóvenes se giraron a mirarla y le hicieron un gesto enfadado, como se le ocurría comentar semejante cosa, que, aunque cierta, solo lograría asustar a quien trataban de tranquilizar, Mika.

\- ¡No digas disparates, Sayumi! No hablamos de personas asesinadas, sino de un roedor -

.

.

Al día siguiente de encontrar al rededor muerto en el laboratorio, Tadokoro y yo nos presentamos temprano a trabajar en el laboratorio. Le di a Mika la opción de no presentarse o llegar tarde si así lo quería, después de lo que vio, lo necesitaba. El día se pasó tranquilo sin ningún otro incidente.

Morinaga había llamado por la noche, habíamos dejado el apartamento de Tokio solo y yo no regresaría hasta terminar este último experimento y tramitar los papeles para iniciar en mi nuevo trabajo. Estos días me quedaría con mi tía, Kanako tal vez regresara el sábado y podríamos platicar un rato. Y así sucedió, el sábado Kanako llego visiblemente exhausta de la semana, pero al verme su rostro se ilumino.

\- ¡Niiii, estas aquí! Pensé que ya no querías vernos desde que tienes novio, por cierto, uno muy guapo. Morinaga san me dijo que, estrenaste departamento y no nos has invitado –

Esta chiquilla no cambia, durante años ha dicho siempre que Morinaga y yo somos amantes, aun desde antes de que ese bastardo se confesara ¿Sera que de verdad las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido?

\- Ya para con eso Kanako, eres tan molesta e insistente –

Hizo pucheros incrédula de escucharme decir aquello, pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué excusa puedo poner para justificar porque Morinaga y yo continuamos viviendo juntos? No hay ninguna que suene lógica, ni siquiera continuamos siendo senpai y kohai. Tampoco trabajamos juntos en la misma ciudad.

\- Pero es que es cierto niisan, de todos modos, yo estoy feliz de saber que mi hermano el más guapo y que siempre cuido de mi es feliz –

Me corto por completo las ganas de seguir negando la relación que sin duda mantengo con Morinaga. Esta chiquilla sigue siendo junto con Tomoe mi gran debilidad.

\- Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre, pero asegurate de llamar antes de visitarnos y lleva a la tía Matsuda –

Hablamos principalmente de sus aspiraciones, cuando era pequeña le gustaba leer mucho y siempre dijo que sería escritora, pero ahora que ha crecido y madurado ha cambiado de punto de vista y la medicina le gusta mucho. No es que sea mi hermana, pero será una excelente doctora si finalmente se decide por esa carrera.

.

Ese mismo sábado por la noche, sonó mi teléfono celular y marcaba que la llamada era realizada desde una caseta. No pensaba contestar, pero tres veces más sonó y me comenzaba a irritar esa maldita insistencia. Conteste, sin embargo, nadie respondía a pesar de preguntar varias veces quien carajos era. Lo único que escuchaba era una respiración, decidí no volver a contestar. Pero a los pocos minutos nuevamente sonó, decidido iba a apagarlo. Pero el contacto que leí, me detuvo, era Morinaga.

\- ¿Que sucede senpai? He marcado ocho veces –

\- Si, las conté y no pensaba contestar –

-Eh! ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? –

Este idiota, se deprime tan rápido, su voz había comenzado a temblar. En ocasiones me irrita que sea tan dependiente de mí. Él dice que no es dependencia, que lo que sucede es que me ama demasiado.

\- No empieces a sacar conclusiones, no se trata de ti…sucede que, he recibido unas llamadas las últimas horas -

\- ¿Qué tipo de llamadas? -

\- De esas que no dicen nada, que solo escuchas una respiración. Creo que no debe de ser nada importante algún tonto molestando a la gente -

\- ¿Cuántas han sido? –

Morinaga parecía muy preocupado. Dijo que si volvían a llamar colgara enseguida, y que, si no cesaban las llamadas, debíamos reportarlo a las autoridades.

\- Por lo menos unas diez, así que si llamas estará apagado mi celular porque quiero dormir –

Morinaga insistió en que sea cuidadoso, y me pregunto si podía contarme algo que le sucedió en la semana.

\- Dejame recostar y te escucho –

Me recosté sintiendo alivio en mi espalda, todo este maldito asunto en el laboratorio me ha tenido tenso. Y ahora solo esto me faltaba, me menciona que una chica lo ha estado acosando desde que llego al entrenamiento y no lo ha dejado en paz a pesar de que casi siempre anda acompañado de su jefe Kuze san.

\- Me vio desde el primer día, de hecho, Kuze san lo noto también y fue cuando el sospecho que era gay, por mi falta de interés, porque ni siquiera la mire –

\- Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? Si eres grosero, te expondrá con tus compañeros –

\- Como la situación ya era intolerable, hable con ella –

¡Qué carajos! ¡Este idiota se atrevió a decirle que le gustan los hombres! Me perdí una parte de lo que dijo, pero escuché lo siguiente manteniendo la calma, algo que para entonces me resultaba difícil. Para esos momentos ya no estaba recostado en la cama, me había sentado de golpe.

\- Le dije la verdad, le dije que soy gay, me pareció que era lo correcto. No voy diciéndolo a toda mujer que se me declara, pero esta vez le he hecho caso a mis instintos y creo que ha funcionado –

\- Te dije que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, tú mismo hablabas de los rumores y los daños que pueden ocasionar ¡Eres tan cabezón! –

\- Te digo que parece que funciono, no me ha hecho ningún escándalo y parece habérselo tomado bien –

\- Puede ser, se lo ha tomado bien porque no la has rechazado personalmente, si no que tus gustos raros son otros, pero al mismo tiempo puede seguir viéndote sin que haya complicaciones –

\- De cualquier manera. Lo siento si me he precipitado, senpai. No quería molestarte, pero ya te había prometido que no volvería a cometer la estupidez de ocultarte cosas y mucho menos mentirte. Al único que amo es a ti -

Le recordé a Morinaga lo mortificado que estuvo cuando pensó que los rumores sobre nosotros se hubieran extendido por la Universidad y que se lo pensara más antes de hacer algo así de nuevo. No en todos lados la gente se toma a bien estas cosas y arriesgar el trabajo por algo que pudo resolver de otra forma es innecesario.

Y hablando de rumores, el día siguiente fue un desastre en el campus.

.

Desde muy temprano hubo rumores. Pero pase de largo a esos cuchicheos, no tenía tiempo para prestar atención a los rumores. Estábamos muy atrasados en el laboratorio. Sin embargo, cuando Tadokoro llego, fue de lo primero que hablo después de saludar.

\- Dicen que parece ser que lo que sucedió en el laboratorio en la mesa de Mika...se debe a un alumno del departamento de medicina que sufrió un brote psicótico, al menos eso es lo que esta circulando de boca en boca -

¡Que rayos! Que los profesores no pueden detener esto.

\- No pierdas el tiempo en eso Tadokoro, con el estrés, los trabajos y tareas, más el curso que está por finalizar siempre hay personas que están al límite, no es extraño que haya crisis ¿O es que acaso dijeron de quien se trata? ¿Saben exactamente quién es? –

\- No, no dicen ningún nombre y todo eso viene del departamento de Medicina, Además...lo otro que dicen, eso sí que me molesta –

-Mierda! No tenemos tiempo para esto, pero ya sé que la gente siempre habla, simplemente no pueden mantenerse callados -

Tadokoro se asustó por que levante la voz y arroje la pluma, no lo culpo, estoy muy tenso, sin embargo, el continuo.

\- Dicen que usted es un investigador que debe tener muchos enemigos…que es despótico con sus ayudantes, y que tiene la costumbre de gritar, despedirnos y hasta de fastidiar nuestro futuro. Que no debería extrañarle a nadie que alguno de ellos buscara vengarse, más que de Mika, de usted senpai -

¡Malditos! ¿Cuándo he fastidiado el futuro de alguien? Si regreso tarde a casa, es por tolerar sus errores y lo muy inútiles que pueden llegar a ser, pero siempre me he tomado la molestia de explicarles en que se equivocan.

.

.

Facultad de Ciencias. Departamento de Medicina.

.

Ryuga abrió la puerta de la oficina y se disculpó.

\- Sensei, perdone que lo interrumpa -

\- ¿Qué desea, señor, hmmm...Kotaro cierto? –

\- Sí, sensei. Vengo representando a mis compañeros del grupo de estudio –

\- ¿Sí? Dispongo de poco tiempo, tengo una clase en veinte minutos, por lo que le diré que vaya al punto –

Ryutaro se tensó y trato de redirigir sus ideas, dudaba todavía si debía informar sus sospechas y las de su equipo.

\- Los tres miembros del grupo de estudio que represento estamos preocupados por la conducta del cuarto integrante. Pensamos que puede suponer una amenaza no solo para él, sino que también para otras personas -

El profesor Keruya espero un instante antes de hablar, tenía tiempo sin escuchar una preocupación como esa, tal vez debía prepararse para aplazar su siguiente clase.

\- ¿Qué clase de amenaza sospechan? –

\- Que es violento señor…violento físicamente –

\- Eso es bastante grave señor Kotaro, espero que no sean simples especulaciones y puedan respaldar esa sospecha -

\- Si sensei, todos pensamos que esta seria nuestra última salida, creame que lo menos que deseábamos era llegar hasta aquí. Pero hemos trabajado con él y tratado de razonar, no es algo infundado -

Ryuga mantenía sus manos a los costados y hacia una leve inclinación a su profesor.

\- ¿Saben que, si se equivocan, todo esto puede afectar sus carreras? Que pueden dañar la reputación de su compañero y hasta hacer que le expulsen -

Ryuga asintió y profesor continuo:

\- ¿Por qué han decidió hacerlo hoy? ¿Y de que creen que sea capaz su compañero exactamente? -

\- Esta semana, la conducta de nuestro compañero ha empeorado y comete errores todo el tiempo, además….

\- Estamos en exámenes la mayoría de los alumnos no duermen bien, andan muy nerviosos es normal que alguien cometa errores -

\- Hace dos días estranguló a un cobaya de laboratorio frente a nuestros ojos. No hubo un motivo, ni siquiera trabajábamos con animales ese día, solo lo cogió y lo mató. Miramos su rostro sin encontrar ninguna reacción…parecía que no tenía emociones. Lo hemos visto riendo solo y muy enfadado la mayoría del tiempo. Se aísla y no permite que lo integremos en el grupo. La semana pasada, se hizo cortes en su antebrazo, todos nos aterramos al verlo, pero él no parecía sentir dolor, al contrario, parecía como si disfrutara de ello y cuando quisimos auxiliarlo, nos vio con los ojos llenos de ira –

El profesor Keruya, parecía preocupado, estaba atento y asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver al joven frente a él.

\- Este asunto debe exponerse de inmediato al decano, decirle todo lo que me ha dicho y si tienen razón y su compañero tiene esos problemas, puede necesitar atención especializada sin ninguna demora –

\- Sensei, usted está capacitado, es por eso que decidimos hablarlo con usted, para que lo atiendan lo antes posible –

\- Es verdad que soy psiquiatra, pero aquí no puedo ofrecer esa ayuda, estoy aquí para impartir clases y enseñar, además el Decano tiene la autoridad para decidir si se informa a la seguridad del campus o no -

.

.

.

Veinte hojas habían logrado recabar e imprimir.

Lo leyó todo y lo releyó, volvió a mirar varias fotos, le llamo la atención que en varias de ellas apareciera un joven en particular, alguien bastante sonriente. En dos de ellas aquel joven posaba su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio, quien parecía molesto en las fotos y más en esas dos. Al final o al pie de la página, aparecían los nombres del equipo. Morinaga Tetsuhiro era el nombre del risueño, alto y corpulento sujeto. Y era uno de los tres kouhais, pero el ya no estaba ayudando en el laboratorio según lo que había leído, era graduado y uno de los mejores de su generación.

Mientras miraba, se dijo que Tetsuhiro era guapo con esa sonrisa encantadora y su cuerpo alto y elegante, supuso también que debía trabajar en algún laboratorio, lo imaginó extrovertido, simpático y sociable, nada que ver con el chico que ocupaba su fondo de pantalla, Tatsumi Souichi, muy huraño, pero adivinaba que era una ricura y definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo en que le causaran daño. Y se lo haría saber a esa persona.

.

.

.

En la hora del almuerzo, después de todo lo que Tadokoro me dijo, mi mal humor aumento y le advertí que no hablara de nada de esto delante de Mika. Al final ella se presentó tarde al laboratorio, no se tomó el día como se lo propuse. Se veía afligida y hablo muy poco durante la mañana, seguramente ya había escuchado todo ese alboroto en la Universidad.

Estaba por terminar de almorzar y sonó mi teléfono, era mi tía Matsuda llamándome para decir que iría a Tokio porque tenía cita médica y se quedaría unos días ahí para hacerse su chequeo anual. Que me hiciera cargo de la casa, pues estaría solo, Kanako no llegaría hasta fin de mes.

Regresé al laboratorio y Tadokoro junto a Mika continuaban trabajando, vi que llevaban buen ritmo con las muestras y cultivos, era mejor dejarlos continuar solos. Por ello decidí sacar mi laptop para adelantar el informe, estoy cansado y quiero llegar a dormir temprano, por lo sucedido no he podido descansar bien.

Estaba muy concentrado escribiendo y alguien entro al laboratorio, parecía un chico de primero al que nunca había visto.

\- Disculpe Tatsumi senpai, le llama el profesor Suzuki a su oficina –

Bien, solo había venido a traer un recado, le agradecí y se retiró. Les dije a mis asistentes que atendería a Suzuki sensei y que continuaran.

Arregle con el profesor algunos cuantos detalles de mi próxima partida, debía dejar todo en orden en el laboratorio y eso prácticamente ya estaba realizado. Cuando entre al laboratorio, Mika y Tadokoro estaban frente a mi laptop, iba a gritarles y llamarles la atención por andar mirando algo ajeno. Pero Tadokoro hablo antes que yo.

\- Ah! Tatsumi senpai, ya regreso!, dejo encendida y abierta su laptop y no han dejado de llegar correos desde que salió –

\- ¿Y por eso están mirando? ¡Háganse a un lado! –

Mika y Tadokoro obedecieron dándome espacio, pero no se fueron, parecía que algo les había llamado la atención y no se atrevían a decirlo. Fui directo a mi bandeja de entrada y vi que no estaba registrado ningún mensaje, nada ¿Entonces como había tantos esperando a que los leyera? No soy un genio de la informática, pero al menos sabía que no debía abrirlos, Tomoe me explico alguna vez que así se introducen virus.

\- Simplemente los eliminare, no están registrados y deben ser spams o de algún loco desocupado -

Mika y Tadokoro se miraron entre sí. Y Mika atemorizada confeso.

\- Lo siento Tatsumi senpai, Tadokoro me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero yo...los abrí, es que me pareció muy raro que sonaran tantos timbrazos avisando de todos los que llegaban -

Quería ahorcarla, pero con lo sensible y nerviosa que esta logre controlarme.

\- Bien! No pienso abrirlos ya, así que al menos dime que dicen o de quien son -

Tadokoro fue quien lo explico, Mika ya había comenzado a sollozar y no podía hablar. Aquellos mensajes se trataban de declaraciones de amor, algunos versos y poemas que hablaban de mi cabello y mis ojos. Algo bastante soso y meloso pero que en palabras de Tadokoro me parecieron espeluznantes al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente hay alguien que me vigila y con ese sentimiento llegue a casa. Mis asistentes insistieron que fuera cuidadoso.

Estoy intranquilo, caminando en la casa de un lado a otro. Me dejo caer al sillón y me voy quedando dormido.

Después de dos horas despierto, desubicado y recuerdo donde estoy. Me levanto y voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua y miro todo al rededor, sigo por las escaleras y deambulo por todos los cuartos. Siento como si alguien hubiera entrado mientras dormía en el sofá. No suelo observar bien las cosas, me parece que todo está como siempre, pero también parece diferente, como si hubieran cambiado las cosas de lugar. Ahora pienso que estoy paranoico porque siento que alguien me observa y camino a prisa para comprobar que todo esté cerrado. Reviso que el seguro de la puerta este puesto.

Es claro que no hay nadie, me digo que estoy exagerando las cosas y que, si alguien intenta algo, lo golpeare hasta sacarle las entrañas. Decido tomar un baño y voy a la habitación por mi toalla y bata.

Cuando regreso al baño y me dirijo al lavabo para ver si necesito afeitarme, sentí una sensación que antes experimente, la segunda vez que me embargaba una amenaza, un acosador, como el que incendio mi casa y dejo pegado el buzón lleno de basura. El otaku que había quemado mi casa había avanzado gradualmente, empezando por cosas que al principio parecían simples juegos de niños. Trate de tranquilizarme y continúe inmóvil leyendo una y otra vez esas palabras escritas en el espejo:

 _Legare a ti, de un modo u otro._

.

.

.

Había sido tan excitante y fascinante rondar esa casa con Souichi dormido en el sofá.

Se arriesgó mucho, pero la emoción había valido la pena. Su adrenalina se elevó como cuando tenía doce años y viajaba en la parte trasera de la motocicleta y la velocidad aumentaba, en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de derrapar.

Esta vez no podía negar que se sentía bien tener cierto control sobre alguien. Y quería saborearlo despacio.

Se había reclinado un momento para mirar el rostro dormido y se reprimió de quitar los mechones que cubrían esos ojos que abiertos eran casi dorados. Luego se enderezo y camino por toda la casa, pasando cada uno de sus dedos por el pulgar de cada mano, con eso podía enfocarse y al mismo tiempo relajarse. No quería dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo.

Necesitaba saber todo sobre la rutina de Souichi, las rutas que seguía, sus hábitos, sus horarios. Al mismo tiempo se enfadaba al recordar una innegable verdad: Las personas te aceptan si eres normal, cuando no lo eres, te detestan. Te temen y no se dan cuenta que es uno quien les teme más.

Respiro profundo, la tristeza y la rabia se habían mezclado y no era buen momento, menos traer el pasado.

"Nadie me visito nunca en ese horrible hospital" donde aseguraban que me sanarían. Miro el cenicero lleno de colillas y se preguntó ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería hacer parecer tu muerte un simple descuido? Cada habito parecía una oportunidad para deshacerse de él. Y, sin embargo, no deseaba hacerlo él no le había hecho nada y sería injusto a su juicio.

.

.

.

Había borrado aquellas palabras del espejo y ahora podía mirar bien mi reflejo. Me veía terrible, no pude dormir bien y si aún caminaba era por las dos horas que dormí antes de descubrir que alguien había entrado en la casa. Al menos mi tía no estaba y eso me dio cierta tranquilidad momentánea, pero ¿Que pasaría si regresaban cuando él no estuviera? ¿Si la dañaban? Debía resolver esto antes de que ella regresara y se dirigió a la jefatura de policía antes de llegar a la Universidad.

Como días atrás, le tomaron su declaración y preguntaron detalles, también le dijeron que no debió borrar el texto del espejo. Se limitaron a darle una tarjeta con el nombre del oficial que lo atendió y su número de teléfono.

Souichi salió furioso preguntándose ¿Que más esperaban que pasara para que se movieran a hacer algo?

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, se presentó una chica delgada y alta en el laboratorio, encontró a Tadokoro y le dijo que estudiaba medicina y era de segundo año.

\- El profesor Fukushima me envió, dijo que el encargado del laboratorio podía darme algunos datos que necesito -

\- Él no ha llegado, si quieres puedes esperarlo o regresar más tarde -

La chica jalo una silla y se sentó.

\- Esperare, de todos modos, la primera clase la dedicaremos a entrevistar a algún senpai con doctorado. Y me dijeron que Tatsumi senpai es el mejor de su generación -

\- Al menos del departamento de agricultura, lo es -

La joven aprovecho que Tadokoro comenzara a preparar los utensilios que ocuparían ese día. Escudriño todo el laboratorio deteniéndose a observar con detenimiento los detalles que le parecían importantes.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 Todo por ti

**Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todo por ti.**

.

.

.

Detrás de un arce rojo tupido, la silueta esbelta y alta, interrumpió la llamada en su celular al percibir movimientos en su visión periférica. A más de treinta y cinco metros de distancia, vio abrirse la puerta de la casa de Matsuda san donde se quedaba Souichi temporalmente y de allí, salió un hombre muy alto, que enseguida reconoció. Llevaba un traje café oscuro y un portafolio en la mano. El cabello muy engominado con un peinado moderno. La diferencia que noto en el sujeto la desconcertó, de las imágenes que vio de él, siempre se destacaba su amplia sonrisa y en esta ocasión, se le veía preocupado, con los hombros tensos.

Capto la presencia de otra persona, detrás de él había alguien, le pareció que era Souichi, pero no estaba segura. La puerta le bloqueaba para mirar bien, además a esa distancia no podía deducirlo con claridad y el sol sobre sus ojos era otro problema, los rayos del sol le lastimaban.

Parece que le regaña, pensó al ver el rostro del trajeado. Entonces con cautela y de forma escurridiza, se movió de su lugar y lo vio mejor todo. El hombre alto tomo el brazo de Souichi y le dijo algo firmemente acercándose demasiado a su hermoso rostro, ya no parecía regañado, más bien se le apreciaba molesto. El rubio seguía discutiendo cuando el otro le puso unos dedos en los labios para silenciarlo, se inclinó y le beso la mejilla aun ante el evidente enfado del rubio y su visible sonrojo. Souichi grito idiota y dio un fuerte portazo, Tetsuhiro sonrió rascándose la nuca y partió.

¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué hace aquí? Se preguntaba la mujer viendo cómo se marchaba Tetsuhiro y esperando ver que Souichi saliera camino a la universidad. Era lo que pensaba que ocurriría como solía hacer todos los días y ella como todas las mañanas lo seguiría a cierta distancia, deteniéndose en algún puesto de revistas o una cabina de teléfono cada que el rubio se girara al sentirse vigilado.

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro había logrado resolver varios pendientes en la sede principal de Hamamtsu y por los cuales había logrado venir a Nagoya.

Encontró un buen sitio para comer, una joven le hizo una reverencia para recibirlo cuando entró por la puerta, se dirigió a una mesa con la intención de pedir un bol enorme de tallarines. Caminar por gran parte de la ciudad le abría bastante el apetito. Pidió una copa de vino blanco y saco su celular mientras esperaba por la comida. Escribió un mensaje a Souichi, recordándole que ya era hora de comer, que no se concentrara demasiado en el trabajo, sonrió al agregar varios corazones y presiono enviar.

Recordó de lo que discutieron en la mañana, porque como siempre Tetsuhiro le insistía en que se quedara en casa y descansara. La apariencia que Souichi tenía contrastaba mucho con la que tenía cuando salió de Tokio. Morinaga adivino enseguida su mal sueño y, por consiguiente, su mal descanso.

Disfruto del paisaje, definitivamente llevaría a su amante a comer en ese agradable lugar. Se perdió fantaseando en como sucedería.

.

.

En el laboratorio Souichi intentaba realizar su trabajo como todos los días. La tarea que realizaba era sencilla, incluso para sus asistentes. Siempre fue un estudiante acostumbrado a trabajar duro, a tomar notas y explicar resumidamente un tema antes de una fecha límite. Hacer aquello era algo automático para él, y esta tarea era algo así. Sin embargo, hasta el ruido del reloj en la pared lo molestaba.

Pensaba en lo arrepentido que estaba de enterar a Morinaga de todo lo sucedido. Su amante había reaccionado mucho cuando le comento lo de las llamadas silenciosas, pero su reacción a lo sucedido en el laboratorio y el espejo en casa de su tía, encendieron sus alarmas y desde anoche lo tenía en Nagoya haciéndole sombra.

 _Tetsuhiro llego argumentando que la empresa_ _tenía_ _pendientes en la sucursal de Nagoya y aprovecho para solicitar que lo enviaran a él para concluirlos. Obviamente ese solo era un pretexto para ver que Souichi se encontrara bien y no le ocultara nada. El rubio lo supo ante su explicación rebuscada._

 _Tetsuhiro le comento que lo mejor ante esa situación, en donde era claro que Souichi estaba siendo acosado, el mejor enfoque ante el problema era tomar una actitud preventiva. Esa mañana se había despertado decidido a esperarlo afuera de la universidad para volver a la casa de Matsuda san juntos._

 _-_ _En primer lugar, ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!_ _No_ _está_ _bien que descuides tu trabajo -_

 _\- No estoy descuidándolo, solo pedí entrar una hora después. No puedo concentrarme en el trabajo si estoy preocupado y eso_ _sería_ _peor._ _Pero senpai, ¿no has visto a alguien extraño merodeando alrededor de ti?_ _-_

 _Souichi ya había pensado que el responsable de lo ocurrido en el laboratorio y de entrar a la casa de su tía, bien podría andar caminando tranquilo en la universidad y hasta incluso haberlo topado de frente y mirarlo. Pero como no lo conocía no podía hacer nada_ _más_ _que observar mejor. Esa simple idea le hizo avivar la furia dentro de él al recordar el llanto y rostro aterrado de Mihauro. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no quería discutir_ _más_ _con Morinaga. Morinaga preocupado era insoportable._

 _\- No he visto a nadie extraño, pero entendí perfectamente que esa persona entro mientras yo estaba en la casa de mi tía, para mostrarme que en cualquier momento que lo desee puede hacer algo -_

 _Recordó lo que el agente de policía le_ _dijo:_ _**Quizás sea alguien a quien haya tratado, no**_ ** _sé_** ** _, ...algo descortés. Regularmente en casos como este donde existen amenazas se trata de alguien que han tenido de frente y no lo reconoce por que no se lo espera. Por todo esto, le recomendaría que hiciera una lista de personas a las que pueda haber ofendido, tal vez alguien o algo se le_** ** _esté_** ** _pasando por alto._**

 _Morinaga_ _interrumpió_ _su pensamiento:_

 _\- Entonces digámosle a todos en el laboratorio que estén atentos ante cualquier indicio. Un arrebato, una amenaza, un estallido violento. Cualquier cosa que pueda parecerles fuera de lugar -_

 _\- Tadakoro ya nos informó de un estudiante del que se sospecha fue quien dejo el cobaya decapitado en el laboratorio. Ya lo están investigando. Como sea ¡No te involucres en esto! -_

 _\- Como no voy a involucrarme? ¿Porque crees que vine hasta aquí? Si te lastiman, no lo soportaría senpai, permite que me quede, ¿apoyarte ne? ...realmente te amo -_

 _Toda esa conversación la habían tenido esa mañana cuando Tetsuhiro se dirigía a la sucursal de Nagoya y ante la forma acalorada de Souichi de hablar, parecía que discutían. Y sin saberlo, eran observados por una persona._

.

.

\- Se supone que no habría retrasos y ahora ya no nos queda más remedio -

Dijo el desconocido, la chica alta lo miro pensando en contradecirlo, pero rápidamente encontró una solución para que su belleza rubia no sufriera daño. Pero antes necesitaba saber que tramaba su compañero.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo? -

\- Como estaba planeado, debe pagar con su vida por lo que hizo -

\- No podemos hacerlo! No con ese hombre aquí -

Se refería a Morinaga, era a ella a quien le molestaba más su llegada que a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? -

\- Se acaban de pelear, vi lo alterados que parecían. Podemos echarle la culpa a Tatsumi de lo que le pase a él -

\- Tiene sentido, pero tendría más sentido si lo hacemos al revés. Se supone que es de él que deseamos deshacernos principalmente -

\- ¿Que no fue el sujeto alto quien lo persiguió y casi lo atrapa? ¿Porque estas tan enfocado con Tatsumi? -

.

.

.

Vio que el equipo estaba trabajando, de pronto se pusieron de pie casi a la misma vez, se quitaron la bata y la colgaron. Estaban hablando en un entorno lleno de risas y charla relajada, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Durante semanas había observado meticulosamente sus horarios y a las cuatro treinta iban a tomar su última clase para regresar dos horas después y finalizar el día trabajando en el laboratorio bajo la guía y supervisión de Souichi. Decidió seguirlos a corta distancia mezclándose con los demás estudiantes, únicamente observo que subieran las escaleras y regreso por el mismo pasillo.

Tranquilo entro seguro de que no habría nadie, puesto que Tatsumi estaba en una reunión con los profesores y demás investigadores con doctorado e igual que los demás, tardaría mínimo dos horas.

.

.

Tetsuhiro se paró delante de la puerta principal. Suspiro antes de entrar, dejo en el sofá su maletín, el abrigo y la pila de documentos que había torpemente olvidado en la mañana. Sediento saco del refrigerador la jarra de té negro y se sirvió un vaso. Se aflojo la corbata en un intento de descansar un poco mientras bebía el líquido. De repente se sintió mareado, lucho por no perder la conciencia mientras pensaba que debía ir a la universidad y esperar a Souichi, cuidar que nada le sucediera.

"Senpai...

.

.

Iba caminando por el pasillo situado entre el estudio de arte y los laboratorios de ciencias tres y cuatro, con la cabeza gacha, mirando el celular. Se podía escuchar la lluvia que goteaba. Maldijo porque olvido llevar su chaqueta. Y del paraguas ni hablar, nunca se acostumbraría a ellos, ya había olvidado muchos y no pensaba comprar mas.

En el trayecto, como siempre vio que los estudiantes se detenían a saludarse y otros simplemente se paraban a cotillear, hablar de la siguiente salida o compartir rumores sobre los profesores y otros alumnos. Souichi continuo su camino, no sin antes intercambiar algunas palabras con un profesor que cuando lo vio, lo detuvo. Era temprano todavía de tarde, aunque el cielo gris oscuro diera la impresión de que estaba a punto de anochecer. Recordó que se había saltado el almuerzo, por lo que entro a la cafetería por un bollo y un café. Estaba lleno, muchos habían corrido por café para apaciguar el frio. Decidió caminar bebiendo su café y mordisquear su pan. Casi había bebido todo su café, cuando escucho un grito y el crujir de vidrios. El ruido venia de su laboratorio, el número dos.

Por extraño que parecía, Souichi reaccionó con calma. Sus ayudantes ya deberían ser capaces de manejar el equipo correctamente, lo único que imagino es que a alguno de ellos se le había resbalado algún matraz o tubo de ensayo. A pesar de lo siniestro y amenazador que había resultado el incidente con mika, él no lo relaciono, no actuaba con preocupación, y tal vez eso era un error.

Mihauro estaba lista para salir corriendo del laboratorio, pero en cuanto vio a su senpai, respiro aliviada y se movió de un lado de la puerta para dejarlo entrar, el rostro asustado de la mujer le dijo lo que su cerebro no percibió antes. Tadokoro tenía unos cortes en la frente, mejillas, barbilla y varios en sus manos.

\- Que sucedió aquí? -

Souichi sintió un helor y nervioso se meso el cabello. Mika estaba paralizada sin poder reaccionar. Tadokoro demasiado aturdido para contestar. Él sabía con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Mika! Avisa en la enfermería mientras lo ayudo a llegar -

\- Mejor le ayudo senpai -

\- No! Has como dije -

Eran demasiados trozos pequeñísimos de vidrio incrustados en su cara y manos, se necesitaba precisión y pinzas para extraerlos todos. Si hubiese sido como en ocasiones pasadas, un corte o una quemadura leve, el mismo le habría limpiado y vendado.

Souichi y Mika regresaron al laboratorio mientras ella le decía lo que sucedió:

\- Tadokoro iba a colocar las siguientes muestras en las placas de Petri y vio que ya no había en la caja pequeña sobre la mesa. Fue entonces que jalo la caja que estaba en la repisa de arriba en el anaquel, pero cuando quiso bajarla, se desfondó y cayeron todos esos trozos de vidrio. No lo entiendo, ayer habíamos acomodado todo el material y aseguramos las cajas con cinta por abajo, además ¿Por qué estaban todas rotas? Es como si alguien las hubiera dejado así deliberadamente ¡Tengo miedo senpai! -

La chica comenzó a sollozar y se abrazó a Souichi, quien de manera mecánica le poso una mano en su temblorosa espalda. Era claro que la mujer confiaba en él y se sentía segura cuando estaba cerca. Él fue quien la apoyo cuando sucedió el incidente del roedor y eso difícilmente lo olvidaría. Su senpa era un hombre amable y protector.

Souichi meditaba en lo que su ayudante le decía, era hora de dejar el laboratorio pues la jornada laboral se acercaba con rapidez a su fin, pero ir a informar lo sucedido lo había entretenido. Había ido con Mihauro y ella fue la que relato los hechos al mismo hombre que días atrás los recibió. Con esos dos sucesos que los involucraban a ellos, se habían acumulado relatos que no hacían más que crear más caos.

Souichi le dio la opción de tomarse un descanso del laboratorio por tiempo indefinido, a pesar de que eso le acarrearía el problema de sustituirla con alguien más. Sin embargo, Mika rechazo rotundamente aquello.

\- Puedo continuar, no me gustaría dejar de asistirlo y perder mi lugar en el laboratorio -

\- Solo sería por un tiempo, no perderías tu sitio. Pero es tu decisión -

\- Y se lo agradezco mucho senpa. Me tengo que ir buen trabajo hoy -

\- Buen trabajo también ¿Tienes quien camine contigo a la estación? -

\- No se preocupe senpai, mi hermano ya está afuera esperándome para llevarme a casa. Usted también tenga cuidado -

A Mika esta vez le recomendaron pasarse por la oficina de la psicóloga, dos sucesos durante tan breve espacio de tiempo, podían traumatizarla. Souichi pensó que, si a él le recomendaban semejante estupidez, les diría que podían irse mucho al carajo. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba entender que estaba sucediendo, tener un poco más de claridad.

.

Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la oficina y después saco su celular. Fue entonces cuando noto cuanto le estaba afectando todo este asunto. Los dedos le temblaron un poco al marcar el número de Morinaga. Sin embargo, el hombre no respondió.

En la entrada del edificio de su facultad había una luz tenue y Souichi se detuvo al salir para contemplar la noche que ahora oscurecía todo alrededor. El edificio era de los más alejados a la entrada principal, una de las áreas menos concurrida del campus, de manera que tendría que pasar por una zona desolada y oscura. De repente pensó que era una lástima que Morinaga no le contestara la llamada y no fuera por él como había dicho que lo haría. Se sintió solo.

Cuando vio que se acercaba a la salida de la Universidad se encogió ante el frio que le envió una corriente de aire de golpe. Le faltaban unos cien metros para salir cuando vio una sombra al lado de un árbol. Quiso suponer que se trataba de Morinaga que, finalmente había llegado, pero la figura iba vestida de manera extraña y con una capucha que escondía su rostro. Casi tropieza y cae al ver que la sombra lo señalaba y llamaba por su nombre, definitivamente no era Morinaga. Parecía la voz de una mujer, pero podía estar equivocado.

Por un segundo se quedó como clavado al suelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Correr? O ¿Enfrentarlo? Él era bueno con los golpes, pero cuando regreso su vista a la sombra decidido a encararlo, está ya no estaba. No había nada más que oscuridad y el ruido de las cigarras.

.

.

Veinticinco minutos después, Souichi llego a la casa de su tía. Recordó que hoy la mujer le llamo para avisarle que llegaría mañana temprano.

Un metro antes de entrar a la casa, Souichi se detuvo, percibió un olor conocido. Miro a ambos lados del cobertizo tratando de ubicar de donde venía aquel olor. Se pasó la mano por la frente mojada, sentía la humedad del sudor en sus axilas. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, no sabía si se debía al recorrido desde que salió del laboratorio o ante el pánico que comenzó a sentir, volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No había ninguna persona, ni una sombra acechando en la penumbra. Pero sentía ojos en todos lados.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, para descubrir que el olor provenía de adentro, la sola idea de entrar y encontrar algo terrible, lo intimidaba. Esperaba que sus sospechas fueran infundadas. Escudriñó la oscuridad buscando el apagador de la luz, sin embargo, decidió no encender la luz, eso podría generar una chispa y con el intenso olor a gas. Se cubrió la nariz y boca con una toalla de manos que encontró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina. Se quedó helado cuando vislumbró un cuerpo inmóvil con la cabeza metida en el horno, la puerta de la estufa estaba por zafarse por el peso. El hombre tenía toda la complexión de Morinaga. El pánico se adueñó de él. Corrió y abrió las ventanas con brusquedad. El aire frio recorrió rápidamente todas las habitaciones.

El miedo puede crear confusión, pero Souichi Tatsumi trato de mantenerse enfocado bajo tanta tensión, no dejaría que a Morinaga le sucediera nada y ya había marcado al 119. Localizo el pulso de Morinaga y estaba vivo, eso le dio un gran alivio. Fue muy difícil lograr trasladar a su amante al sillón, se puso de pie con dificultad cuando tomo el brazo del hombre inconsciente, lo paso sobre sus hombros y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo magro y alto, era bastante pesado. Encorvado y con todo su coraje lo arrastro.

.

Souichi se detuvo cuando ingresaron a Morinaga a urgencias, desde la ambulancia le habían colocado una mascarilla de oxígeno. Respiraba lentamente.

Llevaba su pequeña mochila al hombro y la ajustó, como si le molestase, cuando sabía que no era la mochila, sino todo lo acontecido. Su lado científico tenía en cuenta la intensidad del miedo y la alteración que había provocado ver a su amante tirado ahí. Pensó en lo vulnerable que puede convertirse una persona en la noche. El mismo lo experimento cuando atravesó solo el campus.

Busco un sitio donde sentarse, todas las bancas de la fría sala de emergencias estaban ocupadas y opto por poner su mochila en el piso y sentarse sobre ella mientras aguardaba que le dieran informes. Ese día ha sido un infierno para él y sus asistentes. Morinaga no debería pasar por eso concluyo disgustado.

Por lo menos Tadokoro no sufrió grandes daños, salió de la enfermería prácticamente con tiritas protegiendo los distintos pero diminutos cortes. Ahora que estaba sentado y podía pensar con más calma, comenzó a sospechar que todo aquello acontecido en el laboratorio, parecía algo planeado con la intención de distraerlo y cuando llegara a casa fuera demasiado tarde para rescatar a Morinaga.

Sin embargo, lo que más agradecía eran las excesivas precauciones de su tía que, durante años siempre tuvo la costumbre de cerrar la llave de paso del gas cuando salía de casa. Tal vez una costumbre adquirida en la mayoría de los habitantes mayores, por los frecuentes sismos en el país.

.

.

.

 _El momento más vulnerable de Souichi es la noche, cuando atraviesa solo el campus andando. Pero su otro momento más vulnerable es el jueves por la mañana, ese día limpian el laboratorio y lo desinfectan, por lo que entra hasta las diez treinta de la mañana. Así que los jueves Souichi duerme_ _más_ _y permanece solo, o al menos lo_ _hacía_ _antes de llegar aquí a casa de su tía. Pero no hay problema esta semana,_ _porque_ _la señora Matsuda, sale a hacer las compras de la semana y tarda_ _más_ _de tres horas en regresar._

 _Souichi se levanta con lentitud y perezosamente se dirige a la ducha que está al final del pasillo con el cepillo de dientes y el champú, todavía adormilado, se restriega el sueño de los ojos y no tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le puede esperar allí o abajo en la sala. Explico detalladamente la joven al inquieto tipo._

En los casi tres años que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar, jamás recibió una invitación a una fiesta. Jamás lo visitaron los que se decían sus amigos, únicamente su hermano y la alta chica, su amiga de la infancia y la mujer con quien hablaba por su nuevo celular en el vagón del metro donde todo comenzó.

No recibió ni una llamada por la noche para cotillear sobre el colegio, sobre deportes o sobre quién entro a que escuela. Estaba nuevamente como en su niñez, sufría de alucinaciones auditivas en su mayoría y en ocasiones visuales. La mayor parte de su vida se componía de meses de libertad y meses de encierro y solo era capaz de fusionar bebiendo todas esas pastillas que le dan cada día.

Detestaba pensar que jamás podría encajar en este mundo donde se sentía obligado a vivir, más de tres veces había intentado quitarse la vida para terminar con sus torturas. Nunca desaparecerían aquellas voces que durante años le han llamado por su nombre.

\- ¡Vamos hermano, lo intentaste! Volviste a la escuela y no funciono, te estresaste demasiado y casi se vuelca todo el plan al hacerle eso al cobaya y dejarlo en su laboratorio. Al menos uno de ellos, el segundo culpable de que te encerraran aquí, ya debe estar frio. Pensaran que fue un suicidio -

La mujer al escuchar eso, dudo que fuera así. Había seguido a Souichi desde que salió del laboratorio y sabía que llegaría muy rápido y probablemente sería capaz de salvar a su pareja, cosa que le encolerizaba, odiaba al hombre alto al enterarse de que este vivía enamorado del rubio. Ella siempre se sintió como una mosca en la pared, era capaz de ver y oír todo y nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Había logrado pasar desapercibida cargada de maquillaje. Miró hacia abajo, sabía que estaba traicionando a sus amigos al ser consciente de lo que sentía por Souichi, pero no la podían culpar, fue a ella a quien la enviaron a vigilarlo y averiguar todo de él y ahora creí que era demasiado tarde para retroceder. No permitiría que lo lastimaran.

.

.

.

 **Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

.

.

.


End file.
